


Len's Midnight Mini Marshmallow Dash

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Christmas in July [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, And Barry, Christmas, Fluff, Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, Len loves mini marshmallows, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Poetry, and their new baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: A ride to acquire more mini marshmallows leads to Len acquiring something else: someone else (technically two someone elses).  Shh! Don't tell Barry!





	Len's Midnight Mini Marshmallow Dash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoz/gifts).



> Requested by Shoz. Hope ya lke it!

‘Twas the night before Christmas when poor Leonard Snart

discovered a sight that broke his cold heart.

His cupboards were full, but for one item:

mini marshmallows.  He dashed out to buy some.

Well, perhaps “buy” is not the right word.

He took a pack from his favorite nerd.

 

Barry woke up with a shout and a curse,

“It’s freakin’ midnight!  Your timing couldn’t be worse!”

 

“Sorry, Scarlet,” said Len, not sorry at all,

“but when hot chocolate needs me, I heed the call.”

 

“Len!” Barry followed him out in a huff.

“Stop taking my food and stop taking my stuff!”

 

Len’s bike had roared half awake

when they heard a cry that was quite like a quake.

 

“There’s a baby in my alley!?” Barry shouted aghast.

 

“Quiet, you’ll scare her,” Len scolded, putting Barry on blast.

 

Brown eyes popped open in a furious glare

after Len picked her out of the dumpster with care.

They brought her inside and out of the cold.

Then Barry dashed for supplies as he was told.

Len washed her and dressed her in holiday clothes.

She looked like a stocking in red, green, and gold.

Len thought it was cheesy, but those were all the store sold;

so there she was, dressed in colors so bold.

 

“You _bought_ her clothes,” Len asked, his brow high.

“Shameful! A goody two-shoes will be no kid of mine.”

 

“Your kid!?” squawked an indignant Barry.

“Need I remind you, _we_ found her in my alley.”

 

“And what do you know of parenting?” Len leaned ‘gainst the bookshelf.

With the kid in his arms, he reminded the speedster he’d raised Lisa himself.

 

“Why are you acting like it’d be such a bother?”

 

“Cuz maybe I’d like you to be more than her father.”

 

The baby cooed as if Len had said something juicy.

He certainly didn’t mean for his lips to be so sluicy.

 

Barry found himself holding a bundled up baby.

Was that a ring in her hand—maybe!

 

“Marry me, Barry,” Len said matter-of-factly.

“Answer me please; these floors are bad on my knees.”

 

Barry rolled his eyes, “Your knees are fine, Captain Old.

My captain, my captain, haven’t you grown quite bold?”

 

Their baby gurgled excitedly, sensing her dads’ love and cheer.

And that’s how they became a family that year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
